


A Tale of Summer Training Camp

by akaatsukki (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/akaatsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can't remember how long summer training camp arc spanned, i keep thinking it's a week long. tell me if i'm wrong.</p></blockquote>





	A Tale of Summer Training Camp

Bokuto and Kuroo were frequent visitors at Tsukishima and Akaashi's household. The latter couple had gotten married and adopted identical twins several years ago, beautiful children with dark hair and golden eyes. The two silly uncles were favourites of the twins, and tonight their uncles are here again, nursing their wine with the twins' parents. 

The uncles were favourites because of the outrageous stories they told the twins, and one of their favourite stories to tell was the one about how Akaashi and Tsukishima's relationship came to be. At least, according to Bokuto and Kuroo, that was how it had happened. 

"Tell us the story again, Uncle Tarou!" One of the twins (Bokuto and Kuroo still couldn't quite differentiate them, nor could they actually remember their names, much to Akaashi and Tsukishima's displeasure) bounces up and down excitedly in their seat, liquid gold eyes shining up at the two uncles. 

"Can Uncle Tetsu tell it tonight instead?" the other twin pleads. 

Bokuto shoots that twin a pointed look. "Why? Do you not like me?"

Kids were always brutally honest, and the twins were no exception. "You talk a lot, Uncle Tetsu needs to talk more sometimes, too."

"Aw, thank you, I agree," Kuroo smirks. "Don't sulk, Bokuto."

"I'm not sulking!"

Tsukishima hides his own smirk by taking a sip of his wine. 

"Tsukishima, these kids are growing up to be a lot like you!" Bokuto complains.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Akaashi stands up for Tsukishima. 

Bokuto groans. "They weren't like this last year."

"We still love you, Uncle Tarou."

"Yeah, I guess you can tell the story again tonight if it makes you feel better," the other twin pipes up. 

"Okay!" Bokuto immediately perks up, ruffling the twins' dark hair before clearing his throat and putting on a serious face. "Tonight's story, the all-time favourite: A Tale of Summer Training Camp."

Akaashi sighs. "Not again," he hangs his head. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and the twins clap their hands excitedly. 

"It goes like this... It was the first fateful night of this love story. In a small place called the 3rd Gymnasium, during the season of summer training camp, several people always gathered. In this small group of people, included were myself, Uncle Tetsu, your papa Akaashi and some people who weren't important to the plot of this story so I'll leave their names out. So you see, I was the ace of my team, a spiker, your papa Akaashi was my setter, and Uncle Tetsu here was a middle blocker. He was good at blocking stuff. Like he blocked me on Facebook several times, but let's not talk about that now. Anyway, it was just the three of us at first, but Uncle Tetsu kept complaining that your papa and I were teaming up against him everytime we practiced. Two against one isn't that bad, right? But yeah, he complained so much, so in the end we decided that we had to enlist the help of a creature to be able to have a fair practice game. A very, very tall creature...Its name was...The Tsukki. You see, kids, there was a rumour around the camp that The Tsukki did not quite like human contact, and would avoid practice like the plague. There wasn't any better candidate than him to practice with us then, we thought! Ooh, but how horribly _difficult_ it was to make him come to us. Then someone gave us a little tip...The Tsukki liked your pretty papa Akaashi." Bokuto pauses there for dramatic effect. 

"Ooo," the twins offer lamely in support. 

"It's bedtime, kids," Akaashi suddenly speaks up. 

"Oh, let them be, Akaashi. They love this story, and tomorrow's a Sunday, they can stay up a little late. They need to get a life," Kuroo chides gently. 

"They're _ten_ , Kuroo, their lives are studying and sleeping."

"Papa, we want to listen to the story, please?" one of the twins begs, big golden eyes all soft as they stare up at Akaashi, and _damn_ if Akaashi wasn't weak to his beautiful kids. 

"Okay," Akaashi concedes, leaning into Tsukishima's arm that comes up around his shoulders. 

Bokuto rubs his hands together and licks his lips in glee. "Okay, continuing. So, The Tsukki liked your papa, and we decided to use him as bait then. On that first night, we pretended to tie your papa up and then we left him outside the gym. We told him to call out for help, because that would be sure to attract The Tsukki. As we kept watch from the gym windows, like expected, we soon saw the looming shadow of The Tsukki coming towards your papa to save him. Also as expected, he untied your papa free and quickly left before your papa could even thank him. Basically, that first night, we failed. The great Kuroo and Bokuto duo, failed! Aghhh. Nonetheless, we didn't give up. On the second night, we did the same thing. Your papa just went along with it all, boy, what a great sport he was. 

On the second night, The Tsukki came again, and this time Uncle Tetsu and I were smarter. We had hidden behind a tree outside near your tied-up papa, and when The Tsukki came close we jumped out and scared him! That night, we made a promise with The Tsukki. If he wanted to let your papa free, he had to come and block for us a bit. He didn't like the terms and conditions, but he liked your papa, so he agreed. What a hero. So we let your papa free, and the four of us could finally practice fair and square. Okay, Kuroo, I'm tired, you continue the story. All my saliva's dried up now."

"Uncle Tarou, you talked too much again tonight," Tsukishima mimics one of the twins in a mocking voice. 

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" Bokuto snaps, and downs the rest of his wine in one go. 

"Okay, my turn to continue," Kuroo says calmly, "For the rest of summer training camp which lasted for a week, we, uh, used your papa, I guess you could say. Sorry, Akaashi. 

Your papa was a very important asset to us. It was because of him that The Tsukki kept coming. If it weren't for your papa, we wouldn't have been able to practice properly. We were lucky that your papa kind of liked The Tsukki back, too, otherwise he wouldn't have gone along with our nonsense for so long. I guess it was thanks to your Uncle Tarou and me that your papa found the love of his life. Right, Akaashi?" Kuroo grins at him. 

Akaashi takes a gulp of his wine. 

"Who was The Tsukki?" the twins ask, playing along as always. 

At that, Bokuto smirks at Tsukishima, quirking an eyebrow. "Hm, yeah, I sure wonder who The Tsukki was! Maybe you would know who it was, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima pointedly ignores him. 

"Say it, Tsukishima!" Bokuto pushes. 

"It was me," Tsukishima grudgingly says, covering his face with his hands. 

"Say it louder," Kuroo joins in on the teasing. 

" _I_ was The Tsukki," Tsukishima groans out. 

"And there you have it, kids! The Tsukki and papa Akaashi's love story, exposed!"

"Wooo!!!" the twins holler and clap loudly accordingly, and Bokuto beams at the praise. 

"Okay, bedtime now, really." Tsukishima finishes off his wine and stands up to tuck the kids into bed. 

The twins moan in disappointment but stand up anyway, wishing Uncle Tarou and Uncle Tetsu goodnight and getting their goodnight hugs and kisses from both uncles before going to their papa Akaashi to get a loving goodnight embrace each. Then it was off to their bedroom with Tsukishima trailing behind.

"You really need to find a new and better story to tell the kids," Akaashi tells Bokuto as he pours more wine for him. 

"They like this one!"

"It's also awfully inaccurate, for your information."

Bokuto whines, and Kuroo pets his hair.

Tsukishima reappears just in time, the kids having been tired enough from Bokuto and Kuroo's storytelling that they fell asleep the moment they closed their eyes in bed. 

"Next time it'll be Keiji's and my turn to tell the kids about your love story," he takes a seat again at the counter and Akaashi helps to refill his glass of wine. 

"We're fine with that, if you can even come up with anything as good as we can," Kuroo laughs, and Akaashi and Tsukishima smirk at each other devilishly.

Oh, they _definitely_ had ideas on how to make up their own story of how Bokuto and Kuroo's relationship came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> can't remember how long summer training camp arc spanned, i keep thinking it's a week long. tell me if i'm wrong.


End file.
